Rouge Gallifrey
by CityM
Summary: Il y avait ce Docteur, seul dans sa chambre. Et ces draps rouge, si rouge, comme les plaines de Gallifrey. C'était un moment d'intimité, volé dans une cabine bleue. Mais le Maitre n'est jamais loin...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Voila un petit One-shot Master x Docteur (surtout Docteur en fait) dont l'idée m'es venu… juste avant le Bac Blanc (le stress, tout ça… (J'imagine pas pour le Bac -.-")).

Je vous préviens tout de suite : il n'y a pas tellement d'histoire (en faite, avec du recul, c'est surtout un gros délire ^^') à et **je n'ai pas mis cette fic dans M pour rien, donc âme sensible s'abstenir**...

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson et plusieurs autres personnes qui se sont rajouté au fils du temps…

Résumé : Il y avait ce Docteur, seul dans sa chambre. Et ces draps rouge, si rouge, comme les plaines de Gallifrey. C'était un moment d'intimité, volé dans une cabine bleue. Mais le Maitre n'est jamais loin...

###

Hum... J'ai quasiment cinq mois d'absence... -" Certes j'ai perdu mon ordi au début de l'année (et toute mes fics avec), mais ça n'excuse pas mon long silence. Désolé pour cette très longue absence.

Devant votre enthousiasme, j'ai effectivement fait une suite. Je suis en train de chercher une Beta pour m'aider à la corriger.

soume77 : Merci :) Oui, il y en aura surement d'autre ^^ (mais pas forcément dans le même style). Et pour la suite, ben, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, elle est prête.

Après une (grosse) erreur de ma part en voulant rajouter le texte si dessus, j'ai supprimé ma précédente fic (c'est dans c'est moment que t'as envie de t'arracher les cheveux). Donc je la reposte. Désolé (pas doué, vraiment pas doué...).

* * *

Il y a peut de chose dans cette chambres : un bureau, un lit… On ne peut apercevoir le côté droit de la salle, mais il y a peut de chance d'y trouver d'autres meubles. Tout semble calme, vide, comme si cette salle était rarement occupé. On pourrait croire qu'il n'y à personne aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le lit se rapproche de plus en plus. Un homme brun, les cheveux en batailles est allongés dessus. Nu, les jambes écartées, le genou droit légèrement relevé et le dos se mouvant sur les draps rouges : le Docteur gémis. Lentement, presque timidement, il se caresse le mollet droit. Il semble apprécier... Toujours avec la même lenteur, il remonte, s'arrête sous le genou puis a l'intérieur de la cuisse. Là, il s'applique : il pince légèrement la peau sensible qui parait si douce sous ses doigts fins. Habillement il contourne son sexe tendu : sans le toucher, à peine le frôler... Quand enfin il saisi ses bourses, son dos s'arque, ses joues s'enflammes adorablement et sa bouche entrouverte laisse échappée un long gémissement. Son autre main, jusque-là enroulée dans les draps viens pincer un de ses tétons. Il se caresse toujours les testicules, les malaxes doucement tandis que son souffle devient erratique. Sa main gauche abandonne ses perles de chaires pour se caresser le ventre… appétissant... Sa main droite, chaude, brûlante même, enserre la base de son sexe. Il remonte vivement, parcourant toute la longueur de sa verge. C'est le coup de grâce, son dos s'arque de nouveau, ces yeux se ferment, sa magnifique bouche aux lèvres rougies par le plaisir s'ouvre en grand pour laisser échappée une série de gémissements et de petits cris. Au début, il essaye de contrôler les mouvements de sa main sur son membre, mais bien vite, il perd le contrôle. Totalement _impuissant._ Il monte et descend de plus en plus vite. Ses hanches se soulèvent pour suivre le mouvement, laissant apparaitre ses fesses fermes. Sa main gauche a délaissé son ventre pour se perdre dans les replis rouges. La tête rejetée en arrière, il cri de plus en plus fort. Enfin, son corps se tend, son regard devient flou.

"Ha... Koschei..." Cri-t-il en se libérant.

Les joues rouges, j'éteins rapidement l'écran. Trop rapidement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il utilise mon nom.

"...Théta..." gémis-je.

Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que j'ai truffé son TARDIS de caméras.

* * *

Docteur : Quoi, quoi?! Quoi! C'est quoi cette histoire de caméra?!

Master : He! Pourquoi je passe pour un pervers?

Auteur : *bas en retraite* Review please (sauvez la peau des auteurs : écrivez des Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, vu que je pars pour quelques jours (et que vous avez attendu plus que raison par ma faute), j'ai décidé de poster la suite tout de suite.

soume77 : merci :)

* * *

Le docteur grogna. Il ne voyait rien mais sentait la douceur du tissu sur ses yeux, son goût rugueux dans sa bouche, la dureté de ses liens sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, et l'inconfort d'une chaise sous ces fesses. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger bruit de ventilateur, il aurait pût croire qu'on lui avait aussi bouché les oreilles. Le Docteur était en colère. Non seulement il se retrouvait attaché, saucissonné, ridiculisé! Mais en plus, il c'était fait avoir par le Maitre… encore… Et comme un idiot par-dessus le marché! Il avait suffit d'un misérable coin de tapi mal mis pour qu'il s'étale de tout son long. Ha, c'était digne du Docteur! En un mot : "pitoyable".  
Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et essaya d'analyser son environnement. Le bruit déjà : rien à part cette ventilation. Il ne savait même pas si sont ennemis était dans la pièce. Il n'était pas un objet sans valeur qu'on abandonne au premier tournant, flûte alors!  
"Mmfr"  
Sa voix rauque étouffé par le bâillon le surprit, il ne pensait pas être capable d'émettre un son.

###

Le Docteur se redressa, il avait du s'endormir un instant. Quand on n'entend quasiment rien, qu'on ne voie plus, qu'on ne bouge plus, sans horloge, sans montre pour vous indiquer l'heure alors même la plus petite seconde semble duré une éternité et ce même pour un Time Lord. Il ferma les yeux sous son bandeau pour mieux se concentrer. Qu'es-ce qui l'avait réveillé? Au début, il n'entendit rien de différent. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il réussi à identifier un léger grincement qui se faisait de plus en plus prononcé, comme des pas sur un planché. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, un poids fut posé sur ses genoux et une douce odeur chatouilla ses narines. Une odeur masculine à n'en pas douter. Une odeur étrange, une sorte de mélange entre l'odeur d'un livre neuf que l'on vient juste d'acheter et celle plus corsé, peut-être un peut sucrée du vieil ouvrage jauni par le temps. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle odeur d'aussi près : le fumet rare et oublié d'un autre seigneur du temps. Il nota néanmoins avec tristesse le gout lointain, caché par les autres senteurs mais pourtant présent, du sang et de la mort.

"Et bien docteur, on ne salut pas son vieil ennemis?

Le maître rie de sa surprise. C'était un rire clair, joyeux, dénué de toute perversion. Un rire magnifique qui fit frissonner le Docteur et... Attendez c'était bien une main qu'il avait senti sur sa joue la non?  
Oui, c'était bien une main et une main froide en plus! Un des doigts se glissa sous le bandeau, s'arrêta un instant comme pour apprécier la douceur de la peau, puis continua son chemin vers l'arrière du crâne, juste à la limite entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Enfin, du geste habille et rapide que confère l'habitude, il défit le morceau de tissus.  
La première chose que le docteur vit se fut une lumière, blanche, éclatante suivi d'un fort mal de crâne qui le fit gémir de douleur. Mais il refusa de refermer ses paupières. Lui était un être fait pour la lumière et non pour les ténèbres. Puis il vit ces yeux, les yeux du Maitre : deux iris couleur de terre. Et ces cheveux de blé. Et ces lèvres : nuées de Gallifrey. Ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué et qui l'observait de son aire moqueur, cet aire qui lui allait si bien mais qui le rendait aussi si triste à ses yeux.  
"Tu ne ma toujours pas salué, Docteur..." Se moqua sa Némésis en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
"Je..."  
Le Docteur se figea. Quand est-ce que son bâillon avait-il disparu? Étonné, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées à force de frotter contre le tissu. Trop surprit de cette disparition miraculeuse, il ne vit pas les yeux du Maître suivre le mouvement de sa langue.  
"Je... Bonjour..."  
Murmura-t-il presque timidement ce qui fit rire de nouveau le Maitre.

Essayant d'ignoré la douce chaleur sur ses cœur et celle plus forte sur ses joues, le Docteur baissa les yeux. Il est attaché sur une chaise de velours rouge. Rouge comme les plaines de Gallifrey, rouge comme... Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres mais il se reprit rapidement. Surtout ne pas pensé à ça sinon il ne répondrait de rien. Ne pas pensé à ses mains sur sa peau nue. A son corps qui, cette nuit là se caressait et gémissait sur ses draps…

"Rouge…"

Le mot brule dans la bouche du Maitre. Il roule sur sa langue. Il chatouille l'oreille du Docteur, murmuré comme un secret, comme un fruit défendu.

"Le rouge te vas si bien Docteur... Ce rouge sang…"

Il lui mord gentiment l'épaule.

"Sur ta peau de neige…"

Il passe ses mains sous le T-shirt de son ennemi. Ses doigts sont froid, gelé même. La peau frissonne adorablement sur leur passage.

"Ta peau si_ sensible_."

Comme par inadvertance, son pied gauche frôle le mollet du docteur, le caresse, appuis légèrement. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappe de la bouche du brun. Ce dernier tire doucement sur ses liens, il grimace en sentant les cordes mordre sa peau.

"Hum… Détache-moi... S'il te plait, Koschei."

Le Docteur n'avait jamais vu le Maitre rougir, pas sous cette apparence du moins, et il se dit que c'était bien dommage. La bouche légèrement ouverte, choqué que son meilleur ennemis ai pu utiliser son nom, les joues rouge, il était juste à croquer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Docteur fut libre. Immédiatement, il enroula ses bras autour du Maitre, le collant à lui malgré les protestations de son compagnon et s'attaqua avec sadisme à son cou et à son oreille : léchant la peau sensible, mordillant le lobe… Le Maitre du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laissé échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

"Docteur lâche moi immédiatement.

-Pas question, souri le principale concerné, c'est ta punition pour avoir mis des caméras dans mon TARDIS."

Il profita de la stupeur momentanée du Maitre pour lui enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Contrairement au Maitre ses mains sont chaude, rassurante. Chaque bouton enlever est une caresse, un frisson, un soupir, volé au temps et à la haine.

"Tu étais au courant?

-hum-hum," acquisse le Docteur.

Il relève la tête, un grand sourire innocent éclaire son visage en totale contradiction avec le désir qui assombrit ces yeux. Tendrement, il fait glisser le tissu au sol, laissant le Maitre torse-nu.

"Tu aime me regarder? Ronronne-t-il, les yeux rivé dans ceux du Maitre.

-Quel débauché tu fais Docteur!"

Le docteur en question ne put pas lui répondre. Le noir c'était abattu de nouveau sous les paupières qu'il venait de fermer. Il sentait vaguement le dossier de sa chaise appuyer sous sa nuque renversée en arrière et le poids du Maitre sur ses cuisses. Mais ce qu'il sentait surtout c'était ces mains. Ho, ces mains… Elles coulaient sur lui comme l'eau fraiche sur sa peau brulante. Soulevant son haut. Il ne pouvait que gémir : sa bouche n'acceptait pas d'autre son et son souffle qui ne voulait pas ralentir! Puis vinrent les lèvres, humides et chaude, elles le firent se cambrer. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Dans son dos. Non, sur son ventre. Sur son cou? Sur sa poitrine? Il n'arrivait plus à suivre. L'univers se résumait à cet instant aux milliers de lèvres et de mains qui parcouraient son corps. Rajoutez à cela la douce chaleur qui habitait sont bas-ventre et les décharges de plaisir que lui procurait quelque chose de dure qui venait se frotter négligemment contre son entre-jambe. De temps en temps il entendait et sentait le Maître gémir contre sa peau. Soudain, les lèvres et les mains migrèrent beaucoup plus au sud. Le poids rassurant du Maître disparut. Mais ses protestation furent étouffées par un frémissement lorsqu'il senti une langue humide s'aventurer au dessue de son estomac, contourner son nombril, s'éloigner puis se rapproche avant de plonger à l'intérieur. Il se cabra, laissant échapper un son à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement. Une chaleur diffuse envahis ses joues : il ne pensait pas être aussi sensible de cet endroit là... Il s'humidifia les lèvres, le Docteur pouvait presque _voir_ la langue rentrer et sortir de l'orifice et la peau tendue de son ventre trembler sous l'assaut. Soudain, la langue sortie complètement de son repère et disparut de sa peau... Un tissus rêche glissa sur ces cuisses puis la morsure du froid le fit frissonner.

"Regarde-moi Docteur!"

Le ton à la fois sensuel et autoritaire lui arracha un doux gémissement. Il entrouvrît légèrement les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne vit que le mur. Avec appréhension, le Docteur baissa lentement les yeux. Le Maître était là, entre ses jambes ouverte et nu. Le pantalon du Docteur était tombé à ses chevilles le laissant seulement vêtu d'un caleçon bleu-TARDIS. Le blond lui adressa un regard pervers. Il embrassa tendrement le genou à sa droite tandis que ses mains caressaient dangereusement l'intérieur des cuisses, s'approchant de plus en plus d'un endroit stratégique. Les yeux du Maitres n'avaient pas quittés ceux de sont homologue lorsqu'il posa ses doigts froid sur le caleçon du Docteur, arrachant un long gémissement roque à ce dernier. Gémissement immédiatement suivi d'un petit cri quand deux de ces mêmes doigts s'aventurèrent sur le lieu inexploré. Le brun aurait bien voulu fermer de nouveau les yeux, mais il ne pouvait soustraire son regard des pupilles brulantes de son vieil ennemis, ami, amant, il ne savait plus. Ils devaient offrir un sacré spectacle avec ses joues chauffées à blanc, ses yeux à demi fermées, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, son souffle saccadé, ses mains qui s'agrippaient avec désespoir au cuir couleur de la débauche, son torse pal couvert de suçon, ses téton dressées, ses jambes incontrôlable qui s'écartaient et son bassin qui s'avançait pour essayer des se rapprocher encore plus du blond don il sentait le souffle sur son érection. Son sexe lui faisait mal à force d'être compressé par cette simple barrière de tissu, si frustrante… Et ces deux doigts pressés contre son désir l'aidaient plus à s'exciter plutôt qu'a se soulager. Mais ces doigts mutin, c'étaient échapper à son grand désespoir. Deux mains se pressèrent sur ses hanches. Elles glissèrent sensuellement sur la peau, emportant avec elle le tissu maudit. Le Docteur, enfin libre, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui se mua bien vite en gémissement quand il senti quelque chose de chaud et d'humide enserrer son gland. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il voyait les lèvres rouges s'arrondir pour épouser la forme de son membre, mais il ne pouvait pas associer ces deux informations. Il ne pouvait pas associer la langue du Maitre qui sorti lentement de sa tanière pour s'enroulé autour de sa hampe avec la douce caresse brulante et humide qui le faisait gémir. Comme il ne pouvait pas associer la main qui enserrait ses bourses avec la fraicheur à la base de son sexe. Le Maitre était en train… était en train de le sucer… Il gémi un peut plus fort à cette pensée. Ses mains quittèrent les accoudoirs pour se perdre dans la chevelure blonde. La langue du Maitre l'enserra un peut plus fort tendit que sa bouche avançait sur le membre. Avançait, reculait, avançait… Le Docteur ne gémissait plus : il criait. Son bassin et ses mains, sur l'accoudoir, suivaient le mouvement. Il fini par se tendre, son dos se cabra, et sa tête frappa mollement contre le haut du dossier tendit qu'il se libéra dans la bouche du Maitre.

###

Le Maitre s'écroula sur son amant qui n'eut pas la force de protesté, fatigué par son précédent orgasmes.

« La prochaine fois, on ira dans mon lit. » grogna le destructeur de mondes en s'installant plus confortablement sur son compagnon.

"Dit master? Moi aussi j'aurais droit à mes caméras?"

Le Docteur senti avec délice le souffle de son amie d'enfance qui riait doucement contre sa peau.  
"Je t'aime." Murmura le brun.  
Le Maître senti une main caresse ses cheveux, doucement, tendrement, comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis... Ho, bien longtemps. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun. Il avait envie de pleurée : il avait voulu briser cet homme, il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était le Maître qu'il maîtrisait tout, qu'il savait tout.  
"Koschei..."  
Mais là, contre cet homme si fort qu'il n'avait besoin ni d'arme ni de mort, il ne pût murmurer que quelques mots qui résonnaient comme une prière :  
"Emmène-moi voir les étoiles. "

* * *

Voila, ma première fic, enfin fini.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... ;)


End file.
